One Last Time
by MehMeister
Summary: ***INCLUDES AC3 SPOILERS*** Continuation of the ending in Assassins Creed 3. I wont ruin it for people at the moment. I suck at summaries but I hated the ending, you hated the ending so I continued it hoping to make it brighter!... The story isn't as bad as the summary, I promise!


**SPOILERS GUYS, YES THERE ARE SPOILERS! (This is a continuation of the AC3 ending. But if you have seen the ending or don't care then _welcome_friends!**

**Hey readers! Thanks for comin here! Obviously I was a little pissed (I was very pissed.) about the ending Ubisoft provided for Desmond. Even if they _had _to kill Desmond couldn't they have made it sadder, c'mon Ubi, _we __wanted to weep!  
_**  
**But anyway, I hope you like and sorry for the crap summary lolz I'm no good. And if you guys want me to continue plz do tell cause I can keep it as a one-shot or continue it as a story. And omg it looked much longer when I was typing it... Oh well, plz enjoy and review and fave and follow and all that ! I'll hopefully see you guyz on the next chappy!**

**One last chance if you don't want it spoiled any more.**

**Go on, leave.**

**Last time I'm gonna say it.**

**Fine be that way! ;)**

* * *

One Last Time

Desmond listened to every word. His trembling hands and damaged mind would want no more than to rest. He had expected this almost, felt it in his bones. The goddesses both fought, trying to get him to decide _their _option.  
Although Desmond could plainly see that Minerva was doing it for the good of humanity, Juno would let life go on. For his friends, his mom and dad. It would hurt him so much if all of them died around him because of his not-wanting-to-die crap. He snapped out of his thoughts and stopped the two holograms fighting.  
"_Enough!_" He said, raising his hands to silence them.  
Minerva now looked urgent. Juno was clenching her fists. He told them what he was to do. He would take Juno's option. It endangers humanity and takes his life but he said that the Assassin's could stop her if she tries anything reckless, like Minerva was telling him. And if anything, his last act could be saving the world.

After Minerva had left threatening him, that his decision is wrong and it is a decision that he will live and die with, he turned to his father and found him saying the unexpected.  
"Please, give me your cell phone."  
"Desmond-,". William-his father-said but his voice broke off. He was glassy eyed. Desmond could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. He looked away, and said:  
"Dad, please. One last time. Please." Desmond pleaded biting back his own tears. William forked into his pocket and gave Desmond his cell phone. Desmond didn't say a thing as he found his mothers name in the contacts, and called her up. Juno didn't seem to make a sound; she seemed to be being patient with him.  
"Hello? William? Is Desmond alright?" He heard his mothers voice ask urgently. He let out a ragged breath, and did everything in his power to not break down.  
"This… isn't William." He said shakily. All the while the group were staring at him with sadness and what seemed like sympathy. He looked away from them as his mother cried:  
"Desmond! Is that you?! Are you alright! Oh my god, I can't wait to see you again!"  
Desmond could hear her as she sobbed. He wanted to as well. He really did.  
"..Mom. I can't stay on for long I… I just wanted to say… well, hi." He tried to sound casual but it sounded like he had just run a marathon as he tried to not cry by breathing in and out.  
"But… Your coming home aren't you, honey?" She said, sounding to oblivious to the situation, crying with joy that she'd see him as a 25 year old man. She hadn't seen him for 9 years now.  
He breathed hard. "I…" He paused and grit his teeth together. Should he tell her, maybe he should have said goodbye instead of hi. "Yeah. Of course."  
He immediately regretted his decision as his mother squealed out of happiness. "I'm so happy! I can't wait to see what man my beautiful boy has transformed into."  
He squeezed his eyes closed and let a tear trickle down his cheek. The cave suddenly shook.  
"Desmond!" Juno exclaimed.  
"Look mom, I really have to go…"  
"So do I, I love you, Desmond!" She said, sounding happy as can be. She hung up without another word. William took the cell phone back out of Desmond's hand."Son, please, there must be another way!" His father pleaded. Desmond shook his head and wiped his tears away. He then pulled his father close.

"I need to do this." Desmond said, his father clutched him tighter.

"No. I don't want to lose you again, Desmond." His father said, creating a damp patch where his tears seeped on to Desmond hoodie. Desmond held his father out at arms length and looked into his eyes. He nodded and stepped back.  
Rebecca rushed over to him and forced him to stagger back as she hugged him, he hugged back. He and Shaun shook hands.

"No hard feelings, eh?" Shaun said, smiling for once. Even if it was a sad one.  
Desmond decided to smile back and nodded. He stepped up in front of Juno.

"You guys, you have to leave. It's already started, just go." He said, scanning all of them. Rebecca and Shaun made their way out, Rebecca's lip quivered as she tried to keep the tears in. Shaun took her hand and squeezed it as they walked out. William lingered for a minute, and then he walked out behind the two. Desmond sucked in his breath and walked up to the orb Juno had instructed for him to touch.

As he touched it he felt the most horrible burning tearing up his arm, travelling through his body reaching into his very heart and stealing the life right out of it. He couldn't scream out, feeling immediate regret he made a petty attempt to tear his hand away from the orb but when he raised his hands the power got greater. He wanted to wipe away the tears that traveled down his face uncontrollably. In his mind his throat had dried out from how much he had been screaming. It hurt _so _badly.  
Juno had said it would've been instant and painless.  
_Bitch.  
_Desmond thought his last thought.  
_  
Sorry mom.  
_  
Then the world around him disappeared. Forever.

William resisted the urge to run back and drag Desmond with him if he had to. He already missed him, but as the mentor he had to be strong in front of his fellow assassin's, so he bit back the tears and shook his head. They all ran out as the earth rumbled and the cave shook.  
When they exited, they ran to the van. William clambered into the back, Rebecca and Shaun had packed all the boxes in the van earlier, like they knew what was coming.

Well no one did, though when the goddess Minerva told Desmond he would die if he listened to Juno, he didn't even flinch, like he expected it. Had he? Then why hadn't he told William?  
William also dreaded telling his wife, their son, their _only _son had died. She hadn't seen him since he was 16 years old, William remembered the state she was in after he had left. It had damaged her so greatly, not just herself but their relationship as well. He wondered what would happen to them both once he told her the news. Would she neglect him? Blame it all on him that their son had died?

It made him feel sick, sick with nerves and fear. He regretted looking back at Desmond as he died. He remembered how his strangled cry had echoed through the cave and how Rebecca and Shaun had to drag him to get him to move and pull himself together.

The journey in the van was silent. Only Rebecca's sniffs could be heard. William had his head in his hands.  
"So… William." Shaun said wearily from the front.  
"What is it Shaun?" William snapped back.

"I need a destination." Shaun said.

"New York." William said.

"I need a more specific answer, William."

"I'll tell you where to go when we reach New York. Now drive, Shaun." William answered, clearly dismissing Shaun.  
Shaun huffed and focused on the road.

* * *

**By the way, Randomguy who reviewed, took ur advice! Thanks ;)**


End file.
